Question d'Honneur
by Maru and Kai
Summary: - Dis-moi, Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite nocturne ? by Kai


Harry entra dans le dortoir des Serpentards, baguette à la main, Lumos activé. Il buta contre quelques lits, faillit trébucher en n'esquivant que de peu des valises ouvertes. Arrivé devant le lit qu'il cherchait, il se stoppa net.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait fui en courant, se serait évadé du château et aurait rejoint le Terrier, où Molly Weasley l'aurait accueilli sans poser la moindre question.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait reculé, serait parti et aurait peut-être pu oublier. Il serait devenu Auror comme il le souhaitait, aurait vaincu Voldemort comme on écrase un cafard et aurait demandé à ce qu'on lui jette un sort d'amnésie. Et tout n'aurait été que vagues bribes d'images, sons étouffés par l'oubli, visages effacés à jamais.

Alors peut-être aurait-il vécu heureux et vieux, entouré d'une famille aimante et d'amis fidèles.

Peut-être…

Mais il était là. Devant ce lit à baldaquins, prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

Et aucun sort d'amnésie ne pourrait lui faire oublier cette nuit.

Harry avança encore un peu, se rapprochant au maximum de la tête du lit. Il s'assit délicatement sur le matelas et jeta un sort d'intimité autour du lit, puis il posa deux Gallions sur l'oreiller, près de la tête du jeune homme. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel qui soit. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le garçon bougea et lâcha un soupir endormi.

Il ne devait pas tarder.

Rouvrant les yeux, le Gryffondor colla le bout de sa baguette contre la tempe droite du Serpentard.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Deux yeux gris le fixaient.

- Potter ?

Il raffermit instinctivement la pression de sa baguette. Comme il détestait ce nom, ce maudit nom qui représentait tant de chose pour lui, mais aussi pour toute la société magique. Harry Potter, Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Le Sauveur.

Pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Il s'était longtemps dit qu'il aurait dû mourir ce soir-là. Cette foutue cicatrice sur son front n'aurait jamais dû exister. Toute sa jeunesse, et encore maintenant, il avait eu le poids de cette renommée qu'il ne méritait pas sur les épaules. Qu'avait-il fait pour être si connu ? Il s'était contenté de survivre. Et à partir de cette soirée, il n'avait plus fait que cela.

Survivre.

- Potter, que fais-tu ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

- Comment ? fit Draco, abasourdi.

- Potter, ce nom, ne le dit plus. Plus jamais.

- Mais Pott…

- Tais-toi ! hurla Harry, attrapant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis avec violence.

Draco grogna et fit mine de prendre la baguette du brun, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il se redressa vivement et pointa l'arme magique sur le Serpentard. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il menaçait son rival à peine éveillé ; inversant pour une fois les rôles du bon et du méchant. Draco le remarqua et, retrouvant son demi-sourire narquois habituel, s'approcha lentement du Gryffondor.

La baguette touchait maintenant le creux du cou du blond, et elle vibra lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Dis-moi, Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite nocturne ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui m'amène ici, Malfoy.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça, et son visage reprit son expression figée. Lucius Malfoy lui avait dit de se méfier du garçon, il lui avait bien dit de ne pas le sous-estimer. Mais, comme d'habitude, Draco n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Provoquer Potter était d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne le seul loisir qui lui avait apporté autant de plaisir. Voir le visage de Saint Potter se décomposer alors qu'il perdait son sang-froid était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de contempler. Alors il avait ignoré les avertissements de son père, il avait ignoré cette petite voix intérieure qui lui serinait qu'il allait regretter, que ça lui coûterait cher. Et il avait franchi la ligne, il avait commis l'irréparable. Il avait brûlé la cape d'invisibilité de Potter.

Bien sûr, rien n'avait été prémédité. Mais ce jour-là, Potter avait dépassé les bornes.

- Alors, vas-y. Je ne t'arrêterai pas.

Et Draco ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence. Il pouvait presque sentir la colère du Gryffondor. S'il avait tendu la main, il l'aurait peut-être effleurée.

- Ne me touche pas.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Sa main caressait doucement la joue du Survivant, essuyant ce qui semblait être des larmes au coin de ses yeux verts.

- Potter…tu pleures ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête, repoussant la main du blond par la même occasion. Main qui resta en suspens, Draco trop hébété pour faire un geste. Que lui prenait-il, bon sang ?!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça…, renifla Harry.

Draco soupira, agacé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Ce foutu Gryffondor ne pouvait donc pas simplement en finir et le laisser agoniser en paix ? Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Sept ans d'insultes quotidiennes, de coups dans le dos et de discours haineux. Sans oublier que Lucius Malfoy était un partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom doublé d'un Mangemort, et que Draco le serait lui-même bientôt. C'était son destin, et celui-ci avait été écrit bien avant sa naissance même. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et il ne voulait de toute façon pas pouvoir l'avoir. Jamais Draco n'aurait songé à renier sa destinée ; son père l'aurait puni d'un sort bien pire que la mort.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire cela, tu sais…

Harry obligea son homologue à le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait que Malfoy sache que s'il avait eu la possibilité d'agir autrement, il l'aurait fait.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir détruit ta précieuse cape ?

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais bien. Mais pas au point de vouloir ta mort.

- Alors…pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa sa main sur la nuque du blond, déclenchant un frisson à celui-ci, et l'embrassa. Draco ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles du brun, passant tout son mépris, tout son désir, sa peur dans ce baiser. Puis le Gryffondor se sépara du Serpentard, se prenant la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Draco en profita et récupéra la baguette du garçon, avant de la diriger vers sa tempe.

- Décide-toi, Potty, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Lâche cette foutue baguette, Malfoy.

- En quel honneur devrais-je t'obéir ? Te trouves-tu à ce point supérieur, Saint Potter ? Crois-tu être en mesure de me dicter ma conduite ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Un sale cabot, tout comme ton idiot de parrain !

Harry se jeta sur lui, les allongeant de travers sur le matelas. Il se mit au-dessus du blond et le frappa au visage, puis attrapa ses cheveux d'une main et les tira alors qu'il récupérait sa baguette de l'autre et la collait sous le menton du Serpentard.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends !? Ne redis jamais ça, ou tu pourras rejoindre tes ancêtres plus vite que prévu !

- Et alors, Potty ? Que crois-tu que ça puisse me faire, que tu me tues ? Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Et crois-le si tu veux, je préfère mourir de ta baguette.

A ces mots, le Gryffondor desserra un peu sa prise. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux, et vit qu'il disait la vérité. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir maintenant.

- Ce serait même assez sympa de ta part d'en finir rapidement.

Et il y eut comme un déclic. Harry lâcha les cheveux de Draco, soutenant toujours le regard à présent légèrement embué de son ennemi de toujours.

- La cape… Tu voulais me pousser à bout, me pousser à en découdre avec toi. Parce que de toute façon, ils te tueront, pas vrai ?

Draco tourna la tête un instant et déglutit, puis fit de nouveau face au brun. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une envie de survivre quasiment éteinte.

- Pire que ça, Potty, pire que ça. Ils ont besoin de moi, pour le moment, parce que je ne suis pas encore l'un des leurs, et que je suis un espion parfait, infiltré auprès de Dumbledore. Mais bientôt, ils m'ordonneront de l'assassiner. Et je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne pourrai pas. Alors ils s'apercevront que je ne suis qu'une perte de temps…

- …Et ils te tortureront, pour recueillir le plus d'informations sur moi, sur Dumbledore et Poudlard…

- Puis ils me tueront. Et toi comme moi savons que cela ne sera pas beau à voir.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre, seulement rompu par la respiration saccadée de Draco Malfoy. Alors ils y étaient enfin, aux confidences. Aux adieux. Parce que c'en étaient bel et bien, des adieux. Potter allait exaucer son dernier vœu et le tuer, par respect envers son ennemi de toujours, ou rien que pour contrecarrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et parce que, par Merlin il devait tout de même l'admettre, Potter était vraiment un Saint.

- Alors c'est fini… Notre haine à toute épreuve, nos disputes quotidiennes et tous ces coups bas… Ca va se terminer comme ça ? Par un simple Impardonnable ?

- C'est comme ça, Potty. Je te demande juste de m'accorder une fin digne d'un Malfoy, digne de moi. Je te demande juste de préserver le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste. C'est si dur à comprendre, que je veuille mourir en homme ?

Draco vit le brun tenter de trouver une alternative, il le vit se torturer l'esprit jusqu'à-ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Alors Harry approcha son visage de la joue du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es et seras toujours mon rival, Malfoy. Le meilleur rival que j'ai jamais eu, et le meilleur que j'aurai jamais.

Puis il recula un peu, et il lui tendit la main. Draco le regarda un long moment, perdu. Puis il comprit, et prit la main, qu'il serra avec ardeur, un sourire franc collé aux lèvres.

- Ce fut un honneur de te haïr, Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et plongea une ultime fois ses yeux dans le regard gris acier, gravant cette image dans sa mémoire. Puis il murmura.

- Avada Kedavra…


End file.
